


Reuniting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Family Drama, Meet the Family, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia tries to reestablish contact with her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Sabotage" and the fic_promptly prompt "Vorkosigan, Cordelia and Elizabeth Naismith, the first time she talked to her mother after marrying Aral"
> 
>  

Cordelia eyed the blank screen apprehensively. Soon her mother would appear on the uplink, and they would be able to talk for the first time since she had left Beta Colony. Aral was hovering in the background, unsure if his presence would be a help or if it would sabotage Cordelia's meeting. She was undecided herself, and was fairly certain that she wouldn't actually know until the screen activated.

As though her thoughts were the cue, the screen brightened, the Barrayaran ImpSec logo wavering and fading into her mother's familiar apartment. A moment later her mother sat down, her eye still caught on someone off screen before she quickly focused on Cordelia.

"Is that Tailor?" Cordelia found herself asking. That was not how she had intended to start.

Elizabeth glanced back at the figure quickly and then smiled. "There's no one here, dear," she said calmly.

Cordelia raised one eyebrow. "Not only Tailor then. Mehta? You there too?"

Elizabeth wilted, and Cordelia faintly heard a whispered conversation off-camera. A moment later, Mehta and Tailor both came into view, the former frowning severely and the latter smiling ruefully. "Hello Cordelia," Tailor said. "You're looking well."

"Yes, you look happy, dear," Elizabeth added, smiling at her daughter.

Cordelia returned the smile, determined to ignore the political grappling that was happening behind her mother. She was no longer an employee of the Betan government, nor a civilian under their control, and she wasn't going to let them sabotage this moment either.

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder and Cordelia's smile widened. "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Aral Vorkosigan."

To her credit, Elizabeth didn't appear shocked, but smiled politely at her new son-in-law. Of course, the presence of Tailor and Mehta meant that her marriage was probably already common knowledge. "It is nice to meet you, Lord Vorkosigan," Elizabeth said.

"Aral, please, ma'am," he said smoothly.

Elizabeth nodded in return, but didn't reply.

Cordelia bit down on a sigh. After all, how many days on parole had it taken her to trust Aral? She certainly hadn't been on a first name basis with him right away.

Apparently her reaction was noteworthy, as Mehta's frown deepened, and she whispered something to Tailor. Thoroughly annoyed, and suddenly inspired, Cordelia brashly offered, "Mother, would you like to come visit Barrayar? I'm sure the Betan ambassador would love the company, and you could see where we live."

Aral's fingers tightened just slightly on her shoulder, but Cordelia was certain that he was indicating approval or amusement, rather than concern.

Elizabeth was clearly surprised, and she glanced hesitantly at the crowd behind her. Mehta looked horrified, but Tailor was smiling faintly. Offering her own faint smile, Elizabeth nodded. "I think I shall take you up on that offer of hospitality," she said formally.

"I give my word as Lord Vorkosigan that you shall be safe under my protection," Aral intoned in a similarly formal way.

Elizabeth and Tailor both relaxed slightly - they had both heard Cordelia's story from her first captivity and knew what a Vorkosigan's word was worth. At least, Cordelia hoped that they now believed her, instead of Mehta's twisted take on everything. "We will make arrangements with the Barrayaran embassy," Tailor said quickly, preempting Mehta, who was left with her mouth hanging open.

Cordelia nodded and smiled widely. "I will see you soon, then, mother," she said. She nodded minutely at Tailor and completely ignored the still-flustered Mehta.

A moment later the screen went blank and then the ImpSec logo floated back into view. Cordelia sunk back into her chair with a sigh. Despite everything, that conversation had gone fairly well, and soon her mother would be here, and could meet Aral in person. She was positive that he could win her mother over if they had a little time alone in person to chat.

Behind her, Aral let out a sudden groan, and Cordelia spun to look at him, startled. "I just remembered my first experience with a mother-in-law!" He said in mock terror. "I think I'll ask for a field assignment for the next few months and leave this one to you!"

Laughing, Cordelia elbowed him, feeling much better about the coming meeting.


End file.
